The Lost Spirit
by Lilypil21
Summary: Yuki is a spirit priestess. when a fatal accident involving an angry spirit occurs, she must seek help from friends of her mothers ( Chihiro ) and new friends. but what happens when an evil spreads, turning even the sweetest spirits into terrifying monsters seeking destruction. *sucks at summeries* my OC. i do not own Spirited Away, only my ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Hey! Lily here ( ' W ' ) so I'm starting a new story. First of all sorry for any grammer or anything else I mess up on. Buuuuuttttttt, I hope you enjoy my story.**

I was panting, eyes wild as I searched the fields, feeling myself become prey by the moment. My katana wouldn't protect me now, it was useless against the beast that was after me. Me, the _half human, half spirit _mutant. Why was I so important? I knew many spirits despised humans, to the point they would hunt them down.

I myself was a priestess, which cause me to become a half spirit from the close contact with strong spiritual energy on a daily basis; it was something I chose. I had hoped that this would protect me from some harm. Boy, was I wrong.

So, here I was, facing my doom after I accidently stepped on an angry spirit's land during one of my many, many day dreams. I was now witnessing how a spirit transformed from being calm, to boiling with anger, literally. For a split second I wondered if I touched it if I would burn. That moment was short lived since I wouldn't take that chance.

Scrambling backwards until I was able to stand, I took off again, feeling the purple hair band heat against my head, something it did now again. When I reached the edge of the cliff, I whirled, still looking like I just witnessed a mouse eating a cat. I met the beasts blazing fire eyes, the flames licking at the air around us. My heart wouldn't stop hammering. _God, why did this have to happen now?_

" Stop," I said weakly, voice squeeking like a frightened mouse. More strongly, "I command you to stop!" it froze in place. _Yeah, you heard me. _It growled, lunging at me. In a nervous spasm, the energy in my chest exploded, shooting out in a beam of light, like water shooting out of a hose.

It roared and I opened my eyes I didn't know had closed, feeling the slight empty feeling in my chest. My legs gave away, causing my to fall to my knees. But the creature wasn't done with me yet. It pulled me in the air by the arm, its venom-soaked teeth digging into my flesh. I let out a sound between a whimper and a scream, the pain flowing throughout my body. I was reminded of the time when I first came back here, when a vengeful bird spirit had captured me. But that was all a misunderstanding.

I dangled, feeling my lifeblood dripping out slowly, as if I were an hour glass, and every drop was a grain of sand, showing how much time I had left before I was gone, and someone flipped me up again, so the cycle could continue. It was like my mother, who longed to come back to this place, but the spirit who promised she would never came. She was an hourglass, and was flipped, the cycle turning to me.

I was feeling tired… so… tired.

" _Yuki, I want you to promise me something."_

" _yes, Mama?"_

" _go find the bathhouse when your older, I want you to stay there or in Swamp Bottom, I want you to be safe there. Promise me that?"_

" _I promise, Mama."_

_**Her dying wish. **_It rang through my head. Ten years ago, our promise. Dammit! I wouldn't give up now, I hadn't fulfilled my promise!

With sudden energy, I was fighting back, swinging my legs and my katana until I hit something solid. I wasn't done. The beast released me, letting me land on the ground like a rock. There was the sound of bones cracking and more pain filled my body, so much I couldn't even tell where it was coming from. But I faced the beast with the little strength I had left, slicing along it as it stabbed at me, making contact nearly every time. My katana had flames spewing from it.

When I felt like I was going to collapse, the beast beat me to it, starting to fall and evaporate into thin air. I took a step back, regretting it when I lost my balance, falling of the edge of the cliff. I had no energy to fight against gravity, so I just fell. _Really, Yuki, you chose a cliff to fight by. How stupid. _

While I was falling, I spotted it, a large building spewing smoke.

_Hey, Mom, I fulfilled our promise, I found the bathhouse, _was my last thought before I fell into blackness.

**Hey, I hoped you liked it! But I have a little character information here: Yuki is Chihiro's daughter! But, when Yuki was four she made a promise to her mother to find her old friends and such. Okay, so I most likely won't be updating on a regular basis, sorry ;P because I prefer doing this when nobody's home besides me. Its more comfortable. Butttt, I might just do another chapter today :D, cheers for Lily. Oh, and BTW, today is my birthday! Whoop, yay for Lily, Happy birthday.**

**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER: YUKI WILL BE IN THE BATHHOUSE, BEING TREATED BY, YOU GUESSED IT, KAMAJJI, FOR THE POISON OF THE SPPIRIT SHE DEFEATED. SHE DIDN'T DIE, FOR YOUR INFORMATION, OBVIOUSLY. OH, AND SHE WILL MEET LIN AND HAKU TO, AND ANOTHER SPIRIT 3, AND BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE BEING EVIL I WONT TELL YOU ABOUT THAT OC. Sorry for babbling. Review please!**

**Yuki: happy birthday, now shut up. **

**Me: don't tell me what to do im ** years old now. **

**Yuki: your still a kid.**

**Me: your only a couple years older than me. **

**Yuki: shut up. REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I figured out how to post on my iPod. Rejoice! I also had a nice late birthday party thingy on saturday with my friend and my mom's gay friends. One kept on saying I was so cute and I looked like a doll *shrug* anyway. Thank you first followering who's name I'm to lazy to look up. **

** Yuki: hurry up, Lillian. **

** Me: don't give out my name, Senpai!**

" Is it even alive?"

" of course it is, idiot! It's breathing. Why can't we get smart spirits instead of these dumb dopes nowadays. Where's Sen when we need her."

" Lettie, Lin, stop bickering, your probably disturbing the poor girl. L-Lettie, don't poke her with a stick!"

" Besides, more importantly your giving me a headache."

" oh I'll give you a headache, Dragonboy! Just you wait and see…"

These voices were really annoying. Why wouldn't they just go fall in a ditch and die, or better yet, let me! Where was I, anyway? I couldn't see anything. Wait… oh yeah, my eyes are closed, it might help if they were opened.

Cracking opened my lids, I blinked at the sudden brightness, waiting for what felt like hours to adjust. I was a in a room with lots of what looked like drawers for walls. There was a little table with blankets, used bowls of food, and a grinding stone I couldn't remember the name of. Surrounding me were strange people.

Startled, I made my signature sqeeking sound and started backing up with my arms and butt ( hehe that rhymes!). I regretted that after I fell off a little ledge and onto fairly hard dirt. Little squeeks sounded in a corner. With a twitching head I looked over to see little black balls with eyes and colorful star rock candy looking at me with curiosity. I searched my mind for a something sarcastic to say and failed.

" I told you you'd scare her, dragon breath, your to ugly," a woman's voice said. The lady looked about twenty years old, maybe a little younger, with brown hair and eyes and a pretty face.

" what did I do?" a man older than her, probably the age of my mother before she… never mind. He had forest green hair and emerald, almond-shaped eyes, equally as pretty as the woman.

" Besides, Lettie's the one who scare her off. She looks like a clown," pretty boy said calmly.

" I do not! I look like perfectly fine, not like you care, anyway," a girl with golden eyes and with hair starting bubblegum pink and fading into golden blonde curls said. Her face had a lot of makeup but I guess she was pretty. she was definitely younger than the other two.

" I still think your all idiots. She's obviously just surprised. I mean, who wouldn't be if you woke up in a strange place with strange people, recovering from almost dying of spirit poisoning," said a boy with pretty blue eyes and black hair with the tips dyed blue. He was, of course, gorgeous too, and seemed to be as old as Bubblegum over there.

Suddenly a cold washcloth was pressed to my forehead. I blinked multiple times in surprise. What the hell was going on?

" Sorry," an old, rough voice said. An old man came into view. He had six arms, to my surprise, which he used to walk on, a small body and legs which dangled as if it were just a lifeless extension of his head and arms were on him also. He wore big glasses ( A/N didn't know what to call them) and had a bushy mustache. For a second I imagined it all jelled up with the curl at each end, him doing the evil French villain mustache twirl. Stupid thoughts.

" it's seems your fever broke. Maybe being spooked helped." he let out a chuckled.

This man gave off the grandfatherly attitude. I relaxed a but, calming down from my not-so-subtle freak out.

" Let's get you back on your mat."

He guided me out of the little pit to my mat up against the wall. I sat up, pulling the covers to my chin like a little child.

" oh my gosh! She's so adorable. She's like a little kitten!" Blue boy said. I took this as an insult.

I got up enough nerves to pull my arm from underneath the blanket and flip him off before sinking back in. Bubblegum was busy yelling at Blue boy, but Brown girl saw and snickered.

" Alright, everyone, shadup!" brown girl said. " let's introduce ourselves. I'm Lin, and the old fart over there is Kamajji."

" I'm Lettie, the seamstress," said Bubblegum, curtsying in her old fashion dress.

" I am Haku, or Kohaku if you prefer," green boy said.

" Kai, nothin' fancy," said blue boy.

Silence carried on.

" Your supposed to say your name now," said Kai with a cough not-so-subtly.

" I-I'm Yuki Ogino, n-nice to meat you," I stammered out in a scratchy voice, as if I hadn't used it in forever.

" Ogino… are you related to Sen- err- Chihiro?" Lin said excitedly.

I looked down, suddenly very interested in the blanket. " Yeah… she was my mother."

" Was? What's that supposed to mean?"

" S-She… umm, she died ten years ago," I said sorrowfully, not looking at anyone as my eyes burned with tears. " Waiting… always waiting…"

" Chihiro…" Haku said sadly.

I looked at him, my demeanor changing into something cold.

" You never came," I said coldly." she waited for you. She sent me here because she couldn't come here herself. She would've if she didn't get sick from coming here in the first place."

" I'm so sorry," Lin said with wide eyes.

" Yeah, me to. At least I'm here, though," I murmmered.

" well, then, let's break this gloomy party and get something to eat!" said Lettie.

" I'm to lazy to move, Sis. Just bring me some food, I'll chill down here with our little guest," whined Kai.

" Our little guest is getting some clothes so she doesn't have to walk around in this little robe," replied Lettie sternly.

Soon I was being dragged out of the room against my will. This was really going to be a day.

**Hope you enjoyed. Review please, I'd like to know how I did and if I should continue. **

**Yuki: * puts hand over Lily's mouth* goodbye, review, and ignore this idiot!**


End file.
